<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night by Alteredfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732578">Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak'>Alteredfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ig點梗 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 小車, 年齡操作, 骨科？</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ig點梗<br/>•BE<br/>•年齡操作<br/>•假骨科<br/>•E17歲<br/>以上不能接受請勿觀看，謝謝謝謝🙏🙏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ig點梗 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他在後座，肩上沒有重量，男孩彆扭地轉肩，微彎的月牙眼映著街邊橙紅的路燈，一明一暗。男孩吸了吸鼻子，抹了髮膠的瀏海垂到眼前，他嘟起嘴吹開細碎的髮，不高興地把臉轉回陰暗的車內。</p><p>　　“開快一點。”陳韋丞命令道。</p><p>　　“是。”高大的司機不動聲色地瞥一眼後視鏡，男孩換了一個姿勢，伸直兩條腿，側躺在真皮沙發上，背對著他，鋒利的肩骨抵著雪白的襯衫，似要脫離肉身。</p><p>　　陳韋丞睡著了，緊皺著眉頭，被司機吵醒後開始發脾氣，他賴在後座不願起身，也不接受對方背他進屋的提議。</p><p>　　“大少爺。”陳韋丞聽到司機離開的腳步聲，他仍維持著躺姿，在車門從外頭打開的瞬間，男孩繃緊身體，他強迫自己放鬆下來，咬住下唇。</p><p>　　熟悉而陌生的氣味，一雙溫暖的手覆上陳韋丞裸露的膝蓋，他瑟縮著躲開觸碰，對方看似溫柔的舉止下是不容拒絕的強勢，男人的手臂伸到陳韋丞的膝彎，毫不費力地將他抱起。</p><p>　　“放開我。”男孩踢著腿，他不管自己會不會從男人的懷抱掉下來，奮力地掙動，對方警告地拍了陳韋丞的屁股一巴掌，示意他老實點。</p><p>　　“別鬧。”</p><p>　　“誰鬧了！你滾開，不要你。”陳韋丞抓亂男人整齊的頭髮，他看不慣對方道貌岸然的模樣，兔子似地門齒印上男人的側頸，陳韋丞不敢咬太大力，不痛不癢地在皮肉上留下幾個凌亂的牙印。</p><p>　　他們上了二樓，偌大的獨門別墅只住了兩個人，當然還有傭人，不過不到必要時候不會出現。陳韋丞恨透了這間房子，陰沉冰冷，沒有人味。和楊博堯如出一轍。</p><p>　　楊博堯是他的哥哥，沒有血緣的。他們差了十五歲，陳韋丞跟著他的母親進楊家的時候，還不會走路。小小的嬰兒，兩頰泛著粉，成天咿咿呀呀地哭，他從小就是個麻煩精。</p><p>　　“我要回去。”陳韋丞坐在楊博堯房間的沙發上，光滑的紅色皮面，男孩的手指陷進沙發，他看著楊博堯鬆開領帶，修長漂亮的手指卸下銀色的手錶，陳韋丞目不轉睛地盯著男人的一舉一動。</p><p>　　“你今天睡這。”</p><p>　　“你憑什麼管我？”陳韋丞倏地站起來，他發現自己已經快和楊博堯一般高了，男孩的心中突然冒起一簇火焰，陳韋丞說服自己楊博堯沒什麼好怕的。他邁開步伐，想快速離開這個房間。出乎他的意料，楊博堯在陳韋丞經過他時毫無反應，任由男孩握住冰涼的門把，猛地拉開。</p><p>　　碰——</p><p>　　彷彿被誰按了暫停鍵，陳韋丞靜止不動，他的瀏海被風吹起，男孩的手還握在門把上。他的臉漲得通紅，過了幾秒才重新開始呼吸。楊博堯站在他身後，舔了舔唇，他或許沒有表述清楚，但陳韋丞現在對他的精神狀態應該很了解了。</p><p>　　“B、Brett，你在生氣嗎？”陳韋丞努力不讓自己的聲音顫抖，他緩慢地轉身，看著他的哥哥，楊博堯的眼神幽暗，胎記似地的黑點驟然放大。陳韋丞抿起嘴角，抬起手臂圈住對方的脖子，任由楊博堯將他抱到巨大的King size床上。</p><p>　　“唔……”果凍般粉嫩的唇被男人含進嘴裡，楊博堯壓在他身上，手掌順著男孩纖細的腰線往下愛撫，陳韋丞怕癢地扭動身體，口中溢出小狗般地嗚咽，呼吸凌亂，寬大的手掌伸進薄薄的襯衫，覆上男孩嶙峋的肋骨。</p><p>　　漫長的一吻在陳韋丞窒息的求饒中結束。男孩氣喘吁吁地躺在楊博堯身上，滾燙的臉頰枕著對方的胸膛，他難得安靜地待著，眼睫扇動，幾欲睡去。以致於沒有聽清楊博堯的問話。</p><p>　　“什麼？”</p><p>　　“你去哪了？”楊博堯又問了一遍，雙手放在男孩凹陷的腰窩，成了一個禁錮的姿勢。</p><p>　　陳韋丞的呼吸亂了，楊博堯對他的行蹤一清二楚，陳韋丞根本不可能在他的眼皮底下亂來，他只是沒想到楊博堯會在今晚回來。男孩梗著脖子，仍舊嘴硬，“去Ray家，他搞了個派對。”</p><p>　　在楊博堯開口前，陳韋丞主動吻住他名義上的哥哥，賣力地親吻男人的薄唇，楊博堯容忍他毫無章法的吻技，後掐著陳韋丞的腰將他重新壓在身下，鋒利的犬齒陷進男孩柔軟的下唇，血珠在兩人的唇邊洇開。</p><p>　　“嘶……”陳韋丞吃痛地攢住拳頭，抵著楊博堯的胸膛想將他推開，男人紋絲不動，粗糙的舌面舔去鮮紅的血珠。低啞磁性的聲音在他耳邊命令，“腿張開。”</p><p>　　陳韋丞抗拒著習慣服從楊博堯的身體，搖頭，試圖和男人講道理，“你不能限制我的自由，我想和誰——啊！”</p><p>　　“王八蛋、唔！”陳韋丞的腿大張著，男人從床頭櫃取出潤滑，單手褪下男孩寬鬆的褲子，陳韋丞踢開他的手，慌不擇路地試圖逃跑，他才不要和盛怒的楊博堯做愛，明天還有一個泳池派對，陳韋丞對自己的身體已經夠不自信了，不需要再添上一些性愛痕跡。</p><p>　　陳韋丞重新回到床上，他的腿因為剛才在房間裡東奔西跑而撞出幾道淤青，男孩急促地喘息，髮膠固定的頭髮已經全然散亂，他的胸膛劇烈起伏，楊博堯的吻雨點般落在他身上。陳韋丞不想承認他其實很享受楊博堯過剩的保護欲。楊博堯本就是個念舊的人，自從他的母親離開以後，他對舊事物的執著趨於病態。陳韋丞或許是他的病灶之一，他們卻對此甘之如飴。</p><p>　　“Brett……”男孩曲起腿，在楊博堯進入的瞬間長長地呻吟，他抱住男人衣著完整的肩背，咬著牙小聲地嘶叫，楊博堯一手按著他的膝蓋，一手扶著性器緩慢地插入幼嫩的腸道，陳韋丞像小狗般嗚咽，小腿在男人的腰後交叉，他挺起薄薄的胸膛，示意楊博堯照顧他同樣敏感的乳尖。</p><p>　　楊博堯輕啄小巧的紅點，用唾液浸濕了含進嘴裡，吸奶似地吮著男孩的逐漸硬挺的乳尖，陳韋丞咬著手指，將淫叫藏在喉嚨深處。年長男人的性器在他的體內衝撞，緊窄的濕穴被大大撐開，尤其寬大的龜頭幾乎次次擦過前列腺，陳韋丞的下腹猛地縮緊，擠壓著內壁吞吃愈加兇狠的陰莖。</p><p>　　“啊啊……操我……哥、嗯！那裡、那裡……嗯、好深……”</p><p>　　楊博堯在他的耳邊低喘，收緊按在男孩纖薄的腰上的手，柔軟的皮膚烙印著斑駁的紅痕，男人的眼睛發紅，他覺得自己病了，從陳韋丞爬上他的床的那一天就無藥可救地病了。</p><p>　　陳韋丞死死地抱緊楊博堯，四肢宛如藤蔓與男人糾纏在一起，從不整齊的齒縫蹦出脆弱的哀叫，楊博堯操得太狠了，陳韋丞其實不怎麼舒服，但和對方做愛的滿足遠大於身體的需求，只要想到楊博堯屬於他一個人，陳韋丞幾乎能立刻高潮。</p><p>　　“不准離開我。”</p><p>　　“嗚——”陳韋丞的四肢痙攣，拱起腰腹，大腿從男人的腰上滑落，男孩把滾燙的臉埋進楊博堯的胸膛，咬著對方鎖骨上的皮肉，困獸般扭動著柔軟的腰肢，幼嫩的性器顫顫著吐精，夾緊臀部，放任長者在他高潮的體內肆意肏幹，“啊！啊……好深！哥……Brett、吻我、嗚……”</p><p>　　陳韋丞險些咬破楊博堯的舌頭，他哭得嘶啞，鼻音濃重地撒嬌，“好痛……”</p><p>　　楊博堯抹了抹男孩腫脹的唇，下身慢慢地離開還在挽留他的濕穴，濃白的精液從深紅的肛口流出，浸濕他們身下的床單。</p><p>　　“先去洗澡。”</p><p>　　“你換床單。”陳韋丞得寸進尺地要求。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　明天的泳池派對當然是去不了了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>其實這篇不太滿意，但寫都寫了還是發出來。大家假期愉快✨🌌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>